Atamaran Constitution
At its peak, The Dominion of Men was governed by a slightly complicated system of Federal Government, which attempted to include all people in it. It was written down in a great leather book called 'Law of Atama' - Aeðar Atamar. This book was written in in the year 1000 by King Geon Lawmaker, and it encompassed lots of elements from The Book of Man (Vokar Eading). Vokar Eading was written by Atama and outline the rules of how men should live. The Crown (Heagolt) The King is elected by Dragon Knights of the Holds, plus 3 notable merchants. Elected after death of the previous King. King holds High Law (see below). In ancient times, the Crown was a herediary position held by the House of Atama, but after the death of Thangraan Winterbear it became the elected position it is today. At certain times throughout history, Dragon Knights have challenged the High King to a duel for the Crown, and Common Law says that if defeated, the Crown must pass to the challenger. Immediately after the death of a High King, before the election of a new king, the Dragon Knight of Winterfall assumes the role and responsibilities of the High King. If he is not available, the Dragon Knight of Cestranii takes his place. High Law (Headaeð) Held by The High King, or the Dragon Knight of Winterfall, or of Cestranii after the death of the previous king. A holder of High Law has: * Veto power over decisions made in other holds. * Power to declare war and peace. * Power to demand conscription across the dominion. * The power to form an army for the whole dominion, and if needed use it for domestic disputes. * The power to rule with absolute authority over the entire dominion and make universal laws and decisions. High Law applies everywhere, and if a law is made high (either a new law or raised from Hold level) it then applies everywhere. An example of a High Law is High Treason. A hold cannot block the exercising of High Law, and should a Hold refuse to cooperate with The Dominion, it may be sanctioned in certain ways. See 'Disobeying the Crown'. System of Federal Holds (Iðonghealdas) Each hold has in charge of it a Dragon Knight or a Chief Knight. The Knight is leader of the 5 chiefs of the Hold's capital. He runs the Hold on advice from the 5 chiefs. This means in theory he doesn't have to listen to them, and can run the Hold in absolute power. In practice however, the Knight listens to the chiefs to avoid civil unrest. A Dragon Knight comes into power when he (often an 'ordinary' citizen) slays a dragon in a Hold. After slaying the dragon, if there is a mere Chief Knight in power at the time, the new Dragon Knight is crowned immediately. If however there is already a Dragon Knight in power, the aspiring Dragon Knight (called a Knight Elect) must challenge the incumbent to a duel, and it is Common Law that the incumbent must accept. The fight is lethal depending on the mercy of the victor. Depending on the Hold and the circumstances, the Dragon Duel may be held in a town square or in a large arena, wherever is appropriate. if the challenger wins, he is crowned. The Dragon Knight is crowned with a crown made of the Dragon he killed, and serves for life unless challenged. Often the Dragon Knight dies and there us no Dragon slayer to take his place. In this case, a Chief Knight us elected by the 5 chiefs of the capital city. He serves for life unless a dragon slayer comes forward. Regarding abdication, it is Common Law that Dragon Knights do not abdicate, however it is accepted that a Chief Knight may wish to abdicate. Hold Law (Healdaeð) Hold law is only exercised within the Hold upon which it is applied. Hold laws are created and sighed by the ruling knight of a Hold, on advice from the 5 chiefs. Hold Law is inferior to, and can be overruled by High Law. Common Law (Folcaeð) The third, and arguably the most important system of law. It is the ancient law exercised by the people, and isn't often written down. Often the rulers find themselves subject to Common Law, and although High and Hold Law are theoretically above common law, they rely on it and would not go against it for fear of displeasing the people. The State relies on the people to work the realm, and enforce the laws. For how Common Law is exercised, see 'Exercising The Law' Exercising the Law If a crime falls under Hold Law, it is either brought before a local Judge or wise man (approved by the authorities), or if the crime is more serious it goes to the Supreme Court of that Hold. There it is judged by either a Jury of learned nobles, or the ruling Knight. The Knight may appoint someone to represent him. If a crime falls under High Law (often more serious), it is either judged in the Supreme Court of a Hold by representatives of the Crown, or in 'The High Court of Atamar' by the High King himself. If someone goes against the accepted Common Law of the area, often the offender will be accused and tried in a local meeting place by respected citizens. Sometimes these trials can be fair, sometimes not. It is Common Law that the authorities don't intervene in Common Law. Disobeying the Crown Should a Hold or Knight disobey the crown, the High King can employ a few measures to regain order. He can use High Law to muster an army and send it into the Hold to forcefully sieze it, which may result in the death or trial of the Knight in charge. The High King could also blockade and sanction the Hold, hopefully leading to the revolt of its people and mutiny of its armed forces. Disobeying the Crown falls under High Law, and is counted as High Treason. If found guilty, anyone who commits High Treason is hanged at dusk on Thursday, after being dragged through the streets of Atamar. Category:Constitutional Systems